Field
Embodiments of the system and method described herein relate to alerting dealers when favorable financial terms are available to customers.
Description of Related Art
Rather than paying cash for a product, a person may enter a financial agreement (e.g., a purchase agreement, a lease agreement, deferred or balloon payment agreement, or the like) in which the person makes a series of payments for a specified term. Often, these payments are periodic, such as weekly, monthly, quarterly, yearly, or the like. For example, if a person purchases an automobile, the person may expect to pay a series of substantially similar monthly payments for one or more years.
During the term of the financial agreement (the “current agreement”) covering the first product (“the current product”), a person may desire to use a second product (a “replacement product”) in lieu of the current product. In such an instance, to obtain the replacement product, a person may be willing to return the current product and enter a second financial agreement (a “replacement agreement”) that satisfies the first financial agreement. For example, a person having two years of payments remaining on his automobile lease may be willing to return the automobile to a dealership and enter a new lease for a latest model. The replacement agreement may be any suitable type of financial agreement (e.g., a purchase contract, a lease, deferred payment, or the like), including the same type as the current agreement or a different type. In some instances, a person will agree to enter a replacement agreement if the replacement product and payments are acceptable. For example, a person may find the replacement product and the payments under the terms of the replacement agreement acceptable if they are sufficiently similar to the current product and payments under the current agreement.
If a seller of products, such as an automobile dealership, knows when a customer is able to enter into a new financial arrangement under terms favorable to the customer, the seller can take advantage of this knowledge by offering a deal to the customer that includes the favorable terms. Accordingly, such knowledge, if possessed by the dealer, can drive increased sales. Nevertheless, no system or method has existed for alerting a seller when a customer is able to enter a new financial arrangement under terms favorable to the customer.